


太子

by aktu



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktu/pseuds/aktu





	太子

太子

*架空王朝

小太子与白将军

展耀名耀字昭  
白羽瞳名羽瞳字玉堂

梗源:朕与将军解战袍，芙蓉帐暖度春宵

1.

金秋十月，银桂飘香，瓜果儿醉人。大街上，卖枣儿的，黄金梨儿的，种柿子的，养鸡子的，卖鹅蛋的，一个个，一串串，一排排。  
人声鼎沸，热闹非凡。

自西宋开国以来，如今已传位三世，正是河清海晏，太平盛世。  
而这盛世光景，无论如何也少不了白家四代忠心耿耿，拱卫王城。

但如此之下，总少不了龙争虎斗，波诡云谲。

大顺十九年，北方骁契族来犯，其国力虽弱于西宋，但骑兵凶猛，铁血冷酷，所到之处实行焦土政策，竟是让西宋节节败退，一月之内失掉西北六城。举国震惊，宋武帝震怒，朝堂之上怒喝群臣。大将军白羽瞳主动请缨，并当场立下军令状，不破骁契终不还。

大顺二十年，大将军白羽瞳未归，边境战乱未定，当今至尊宋武帝居然欲让位于太子展耀，太子以身体欠佳、学识尚浅婉拒禅让，可谁料想宋武帝竟当堂发怒，以“不孝”二字怒斥太子，并下旨将太子一禁足于东宫之中，并撤走东宫半数之多的家仆侍女，削减东宫半数俸禄。

自展耀当选太子那一日起，围绕着他的议论就从未停止，如今更是甚于从前。有人说这是宋武帝早就有废太子之心，不过是借此机会大作文章；也有人说可能宋武帝龙体衰微，时日无多；但是无论如何，太子如今不得势是真。

一时间又是一番风起云涌，各方势力虚与委蛇，明争暗斗。

2.

东宫

十月也有艳阳天，不巧今日正是如此。

身处舆论中心的展耀到是自在。天气略闷，展耀懒懒散散地背靠着窗户，听着屋外树叶簌簌作响。下午大好的时光，展耀却趴在桌子上发呆，一呼一吸间居然又想睡着了。

忽然听得一阵风响，展耀慢吞吞地想要回头看一看，却猝不及防的被人按在怀里。那人一边按着他，一边眼疾手快地给他眼睛前蒙上一层黑布。  
展耀大惊，刚想喊，那人却洞悉了他的想法似的及时的捂住了他的嘴巴。  
惊慌失措中那人居然将他打横抱起，带着他移动起来。

展耀一颗心登时沉到了谷底。

他感受着那人带着他飞了起来，在房顶和各种院宇内来回穿梭，最终不知是到了哪里，那人放下了他，毛毛躁躁地将他放置在一个凳子上，附身便吻上了他的嘴唇。

一个吻又急又湿。

那人近乎莽撞地啃咬他的嘴唇，极富侵略性的舔他的上颚，与他的舌头交缠。展耀被吻的气短，心中也着实酸涩，他被人制住动弹不得，双重压力下眼睛居然湿了 ，好在眼泪没有流下来。

吻以展耀咬了一下那人的舌头告终。

展耀猛地退了一下，身体向后傾，靠上了一张桌子。他白净的脸上染上一层薄红，胸膛急促地上下起伏，显然是羞恼极了。

那人到是一点都不生气，甚至还俯下身子轻轻环住了展耀的腰，只听他轻笑着道：“几月不见，太子殿下越发像只猫儿了，还不知太子殿下什么时候学会了咬人舌头，这可是痛的紧。”

展耀听这声音咬牙：“孤也道白将军还有如此癖好，凯旋之后不上朝堂反而转钻进旁人的窗户里干这等苟且之事。戏弄孤王让白将军很有成就感吗？”

白羽瞳一惊，心说不好，展耀几乎从未在他面前自称过孤，想来这次是气极了。

他伸手揽住展耀的脖子，动手解开蒙在展耀眼睛上的布。终于展耀眼前有了光，细细看身处的环境，原来还是他的寝宫。一时间展耀不知是笑还是怒，一双桃花眼就这样湿漉漉地直直地瞪着对面的白羽瞳，桃花眼明明凛冽，可又生生带了些色情的意味。

白羽瞳看的心乱，他安抚性地亲亲展耀的脸颊：“太子殿下于我又不是旁人，况且这等苟且之事你我尚还行的少吗？我并非有意戏弄太子殿下，不过是想给个惊喜，谁料弄巧成拙，到是让太子殿下受惊了。”

展耀气极反噎，一时之间说不出话来，只得恨恨地狠捣了一下白羽瞳的胸口：“几月不见，白将军越发无赖的炉火纯青。”

白羽瞳仍然是笑着的，只是在展耀捣他的时候哎呦了一声，双手捂住了胸口，慢慢地蹲了下去。

展耀吃惊地站了起来：“你且怎么了？”

白羽瞳似乎是无奈，疼痛让他眉头皱成一团。白羽瞳慢慢站了起来：“在外征战，难免身上有伤，前些日子被人射了一箭，好在伤口不深 ，无伤大雅。”嘴上说着无伤大雅，语气却委屈的厉害。

展耀显然是心疼了，他重重地叹了一口气，转过身子去取寝宫里备用的药品，却没想刚走几步，便被人从后面抱住。

白羽瞳几乎把整个人的重量都压了上来，他环着展耀的腰，闷闷地在背后轻轻地开口：“猫儿，让我抱一会儿。”

展耀到底是心软，任由他这样抱着，一时间两人静默无声，只听得风声琐琐，树叶飒飒。  
有道是岁月静好，也不过如此。

3.

抱着抱着就是容易出问题。

展耀静静地站在那儿，忽然就感觉脖颈上痒痒的，湿漉漉的。到底也是经历过人事，展耀一下子就明白了身后的白羽瞳在做些什么，不禁有些羞恼。

展耀猛吸一口气，刚要发作，身后的白羽瞳抱他又抱地紧了一些：“别动，猫儿，”他低低地说“让我亲亲，我在外征战这么些月，日思夜想都是你，可每次都是思而不见，求而不得。”

“别动，”他再一次开口，“让我好好亲亲你，抱抱你。”

4.

白羽瞳的双手灵活地伸进展耀的后背，顺着细窄的腰部一路向上摸，展耀腰部敏感，仅一下腰便软下去了，他用手支着桌子，脸上带了些不正常的红色。

反复几次，两人皆是燥热的不行，身上出了一层薄汉。白羽瞳一把脱了自己的衣服，干脆利落地撕了展耀的长袍，细细密密地吻上展耀光裸的后背。

展耀天生生的一副好面孔，桃花眼潋滟，鼻梁高挺，猫唇清秀。  
他更是长的一副好身材，窄腰翘臀长腿。

展耀从小养尊处优，不曾过长的晒过太阳，他的皮肤光滑细腻，又白的紧，尤为好看也尤为好摸。特别是臀部，两团雪白的臀丘又软又白，摸起来极富肉感，一掌轻轻拍下去红印子便会显出来，两团臀肉还会上下抖抖。

此时白羽瞳放开了展耀的腰，大力地揉捏着他的臀部，性致上来居然俯下身子在展耀的白屁股蛋子上咬了一口，惹得展耀“啊”了一声，桃花眼里汪着水回头有些责备地瞪了他一眼。

白羽瞳不再逗他，把手伸到前面去玩展耀前胸两点粉红的茱萸，展耀羞耻地咬着嘴唇，被酥麻的快感折磨地晕晕乎乎，他无意识地向后靠近白羽瞳，贴着白羽瞳的身子小幅度的上下摩擦，不多时便感受到身后有一个火热而坚挺的东西堪堪顶着他的屁股。

展耀有些费力的转身，期间白羽瞳还在他乳头上又揉又掐，他靠上白羽瞳结实的胸肌，喘着气断断续续地问：“我们……啊……是……不是……可以先到床上？”

白羽瞳亲亲他的嘴唇，与展耀交换了一个吻。他没有回答这个问题，他也被展耀折腾地够呛，他轻轻拍了拍展耀的屁股：“屁股翘高一点猫儿。”

展耀就算脑子再不清楚，也知道白羽瞳这句话说的是什么，他脸皮薄，此时本能地开口：“白将军在军营里别的没学会，兵痞子的淫言浪语到是会了不少。”

白羽瞳笑了一下：“的确是学了不少，太子殿下的小屁股眼儿可先别流水。”

展耀碰到白羽瞳算是没辙，他整张脸红的滴血，耳朵根子也红透了，整个人像一只被蒸熟的小蜜桃。但他又极力想要维持太子的架子，一个你字脱口而出，但刚出口便短促的变成了一声“啊”。

白羽瞳伸了一根手指进去，翻搅片刻就又伸了一根进去：“太子殿下不必嘴硬了，你听着我说这些淫荡之语，难道不是更兴奋了吗？”

白羽瞳的手指粗长，上面还有长期拿兵器磨出的茧子，就这样快速而毫无章法地在展耀后穴翻搅刮擦，引得展耀喘息连连，腰杆子酥的要断掉了。

“啊……你别……”展耀的身体止不住地颤抖，他被快感折磨地发疯，半眯着眼睛向后推搡白羽瞳的身体“啊……白……白羽瞳……你且轻些……”

胸腔中的欲火在展耀推他的时候上升到极致，白羽瞳眼仁发红，他有些粗暴地捉住展耀伸过来的手，猛地将人带进怀里：“我还没插进去殿下就叫我轻些，这是个什么道理？”说罢竟然是抽出手指，扶着胯下那根紫红色的巨物，直直地闯了进去

5.  
饶是展耀做好了准备，白羽瞳捣这一下也是捣得他猝不及防

他有些慌张的想要抓住什么，却发现身前的桌子光洁的动人，他到底是什么也没抓住，连一个借力点都没有。后面的白羽瞳却没有放过他的心思，一下一下捣的极深。展耀又爽又怕，一下子竟然收紧了小穴，篐住了那根粗长肉棒。

情爱中的人感官总是灵敏，展耀一时间竟能感受到白羽瞳那根造孽的东西竟然在他体内勃勃地跳动，他甚至能感受到对方肉棒上怒张的青筋，硕大的龟头。

白羽瞳被箍地极不好受，展耀的小穴本就火热紧窄，如今这般，让他又爽又痛。他脸色涨地通红，额头上的青筋一根根浮现，他揽住展耀的腰，再一次拍了拍展耀的屁股，附在展耀耳朵不按吹气：“猫儿不怕，放松一点。”

远远看去，展耀雪白的屁股里夹着个紫红色的棍子，色情又纯情

到底是小太子舒展了身体，白羽瞳箍着展耀的腰插他的穴儿。他插得又深又狠，狠戾地捣到最深处，再抽出来。狂风暴雨般的抽插让展耀整个人忽飘云端忽坠地狱，他开始小声的啜泣：“行了……啊……白羽瞳……不要……慢一点……啊……”

白羽瞳哪肯放过他，他捞起展耀的腰，气喘吁吁地插的更狠：“殿下这穴儿真是口宝穴儿，我一插进来你就开始吸，你若是让我慢一点你倒是不要再吸……你看看，嘶……还一抽一抽地吸……”

不多时展耀便想射。他整个人汗津津的，小腹不停的抽搐，大腿根都在发颤。察觉到此的白羽瞳捏住了展耀前段粉红的的东西

太子的屁股被猛烈的撞击，几次下来小太子的屁股已经成了艳丽的粉色，那臀肉装一下便往里缩，一会儿又像皮球般颤颤着弹了回来。展耀整个人被快感逼的发麻，被撞地猛烈地颤抖起来，整个身子软成一摊水，鲜红的嘴唇微微张着。

偏生白羽瞳还捏着他前面那个要命的东西，让他无法攀上快感的巅峰。他无助地摇着头，快感鞭子一般鞭打着他，让他的眼泪不受控制地流出来，前段的铃口不断溢出白色的液体。

展耀眼神涣散，他终是崩溃地哭叫，猛摇着头：“不行了……啊……不行了……白羽瞳……”

白羽瞳到底也怜惜展耀，放开了控制住他前段的手。

小太子尖尖细细地：“啊”了一声，灭顶的快感瞬间吞噬了他，他眼前一片空白，射到前面雕花的黄木桌子上。

最终白羽瞳猛顶了几下，火热浓稠的精液一下子冲进展耀的身体里，烫得展耀又哆嗦了一阵。

展耀脱力地趴在桌子上，身上吻痕红白交错，整个人湿漉漉地像是从水里捞出来。白羽瞳也尽了兴，整个人身子向前倾，压在了展耀身上，双手环住了他。两人就这样汗津津地互相抱着温存了一会儿。

片刻之后，展耀懒懒散散地开口：“白羽瞳。”

“嗯？”

小太子略嫌弃地翻了个白眼儿：“快些下来，”他说，“你沉死了。”


End file.
